Factions
Factions There are a total of 12 major factions. If you work hard by building up fleet and construct stations, you may be one of the major factions as well. Terran Expeditionary Force Power: Superpower Wealth: Rolling in it Personality: Honourable Enemies: Bandits, Black Sail, Fortuna Rebels This may be your home faction if you chose to be Newcomer or Enforcer in the Universe settings. The TEF is a major superpower in the Interstellar Universe. The wisest thing to do with them is to be their ally. The TEF dominates the Gatopea sector, where they sell Hoverbikes and Plasma Rifles. They also own Orbital Farms in Hellemus and Terekos. They are the Faction that made the Ares-A Class Destroyer and the Overlord-A Class Cruiser. Lambda Corp Power: Superpower Wealth: Rolling in it Personality: Normal Enemies: Bandits Lambda is the faction that inhabits the Beta Pindola sector. They sell Pindolan Ale and jewelry. Despite their occupation, however, the Bandits faction may sometimes build outposts in the sector, around the edge of the sector, and about 3.0k to 4.5k distance away. Al-Ghat Galactic Power: Superpower Wealth: Rolling in it Personality: Crooked Enemies: Black Sail, Bandits The Al-Ghat primarily inhabits the Galene sector, where they sell Medipacks and Hyperspace Sleep Pods. Like the TEF and Lambda, they are extremely powerful and sometimes send attacks on enemies in their sectors, like the Black Sail and Bandits. Sometimes these attacks are unsuccessful, depending on the strength of the enemy in the sector. Deep Space Mining Corp Power: Ascendant Wealth: Rolling in it Personality: Honourable Enemies: Black Sail, Fortuna, Bandits DSMC owns ore refineries in Terekos, Androla, and Hellemus. Usually if you find yourself mining they will usually be the one to sell at. New World Mining Power: Strong Wealth: Affluent Personality: Honourable Enemies: Black Sail, Bandits NWM owns an Ore Refinery in the Beta Pindola Sector. A much lesser known mining faction than the DSMC they are still a prominent superpower Bluestar Express Power: Influential Wealth: Affluent Personality: Honourable Enemies: Black Sail, Fortuna, Bandits Bluestar is a freight shuttle service. NewHaven Freight Power: Influential Wealth: Affluent Personality: Honourable Enemies: Black Sail, Fortuna New Haven are merchants. Arco Couriers Power: Influential Wealth: Well off Personality:Honourable Enemies: Black Sail, Fortuna, Bandits Small traders and passenger shuttles. Zeta Group Power: Influential Wealth: Affluent Personality: Normal Enemies: None Zeta is a small trading faction and use small ships like Shuttle, Hornet, and Pioneer and also Creons. They do not seem to use other vessels. They are the only faction with parking ships in the open space. Fortuna Rebels Power: Strong Wealth: Rolling in it Personality: Crooked Enemies: TEF, Bluestar, DSMC, Arco, NewHaven I had a thought that the Terran Expeditionary Force is expedition it hints a Government back at earth so the fact that Fortuna are rebels it means these guys are rebelling against the Terran government back at Sol for either their own cause or of what ever past they may have behind just story elements Black Sail Power: Strong Wealth: Adequate Personality: Evil Enemies: Al-Ghat, Bluestar, DSMC, NWM, TEF, Arcqo, NewHaven Black Sail's base is in the Dymapa sector. They are the only source of capital ships for factions hostile to TEF, Al-Ghat, and Lambda Corp. They are the only source of illegal drug "Impulse". They are not hostile at first so if you get into trouble with the TEF just hide there. Bandits Power: Influential Wealth: Deprived* Personality: Evil Enemies: Al-Ghat, Bluestar, DSMC, NWM, TEF, Arco, Lambda** Bandits are hostile to any faction that trades, which is most of them. They have outposts in Hellemus, Dymapa, Solace, and Beta Pindola. They are friendly with Fortuna and Black Sail; attacking them will eventually close those stations to you. If you attempt to exterminate them, they will buy ships from their friends - meaning you have to exterminate all three. *These can change as you progress in the game **Your faction may also be included in the list of enemies against the Bandits, unless you declare a truce with them. But they are the Enemies in the universe and they always say "go away" Minor Factions Minor factions are small NPC players ('''also '''NOT REAL '''player controlled) '''factions with different size. In the factions menu they are shown has one letter and name like: A.Torres for Alberto Torres They can be good for farming but some factions use big capital ships like Overlord and Magnus, and can kill or damage your smaller ships especially if you run many trading or transport ships but even stations can be attacked* or killed*. *Those that doing it are the bounty hunters. All of this arranged from highest wealth, power, friendly to hostile. Hostile Factions (Since 1.5.3) Factions who allied to any enemy faction and won't accept truce. Example : Aegis,Prophet,Eagle,etc. In Wormhole Too Far universe, they're allied to Raiders,Black Sail,Fortuna and Dagola. Category:Basic Information Category:Politics